In Which
by MickieHime26
Summary: ch.2 Superman and Batman found love with each other through a website. The downfall is that they don't know it's each other. R
1. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**I have this idea for a while and couldn't get it our of my mind so I was like... 'Why not write it?"**

**I'm sorry for other people who's waiting for my other story. The next chapter will be out soon for each story.**

**I will be updating this almost daily because I have thousands of other idea in my head swarming like bee.**

**This will be a story full of drabbles and pointless one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Notes: Sorry for the lame prologue, but after I read Wynja's "Delightful Drabble" I couldn't help but to write it like this too. I hope you won't mind Wynja!**

**Notes 2: Shan is my imaginary friend that I would totally love to have in real live.**

**Notes 3: I asked my friend to describe me and this is what I got. I'm completely shy but when you get to know me I'm evil.**

**Notes 4: I love Joker, I think he's one of the best villain ever.**

**Notes 5: YJ Twitter made me falls in love with Superboy**

**Notes 6: This will be the last notes I promise, THERE'S NOT BETA FOR THIS STORY, IF ANYONE WANT TO BE A BETA FOR THIS STORY, I WOULD BE GRACIOUS.**

**ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**In which the Team say 'Hi'**

**

* * *

**

"Uggh, this is so gross," yelled KidFlash in disgust

"Shut up you moron! We're supposed to be on a mission," hissed Robin, tired of KidFlash's whining and decided to hit him in the head

"But it's so disgusting! Why would a girl decided to live in a place like this?" asked KidFlash, spreading his hand all around him

"Eep!" yelled Meagan and clung to Superboy who crush the bug with his hand

"Thank you," whispered Meagan with a blush on her face. Superboy, indifferent as usual, didn't say anything back.

Robin look all around him and sighed. They were on a very old school building that was at least a 100 years old. They're were in Scranton, PA for some reason. Robin remembered what he was supposed to do but with this kind of team, how would he get anything done?

_"In the past 3 months, strange activities have been found all around the world. We have found the cause of it but come back with nothing," started Batman_

_"Strange activities? Like 'disappearing little girl' strange activities or..." asked Robin, the only one who wasn't scared of Batman at all, considering he was his partner_

_"Have you been remembering strange things that you don't remember doing?" asked Batman_

_"Now you mention it, I remember something like kissing Robin," said KidFlash._

_Their eyes met and both of them widened on the idea. Robin gagged while KidFlash looked he wants to puke. Batman narrowed his eyes on KidFlash, trying hard not strangle KidFlash._

_"This is a recent one. A girl have been found doing this strange activities and I want you to find her and interrogate her," said Batman, giving Robin the coordinates "interrogate her only and that it, nothing else"_

Yes, they were supposed to be searching for this girl who's been doing this strange activities. But with a team like this, it's hard to get a superhero's job done.

"Hey, what's that?" he heard Artemis say and he was snapped back to reality. He squinted his eyes to see light coming out of a... box?

"I'll go check," said KidFlash before running off

"KidFlash-", both he and Aqualad hissed. Ugh, he doesn't know how Aqualad deal with all of them, excluding him.

"Hey, guys look at this!" yelled KidFlash and Robin rolled his eyes at his loudness

They found themselves staring at a old computer with a girl ,staring at them, in it.

"Hi," she said in a small voice

"Umm, hi I guess?" said Robin

This girl was obviously an Asian. From where exactly, he doesn't know. She was a tan 14 or 13 year old girl with a long, black hair. Her eyes were black but filled with kindness, not something he expect from an enemy. She was wearing a normal clothes. A red jacket with 'Aeropostale' printed on it and light blue jean. She looked at them shyly and and blushed. And the background. It was... normal. Completely normal. She was sitting in a NORMAL chair in a NORMAL bedroom. The bedroom was filled with books and stuff that he couldn't recognized. She followed his gaze and blushed even harder.

"Yeah sorry about my room, I didn't have any time to clean it yet," the girl said with a NORMAL voice "I hope you guys don't mind"

She have a small, but strong voice. Robin guessed that she wasn't one of those 'girly' girls he have back at school.

"So, I don't really have a lot of time, if you want to interrogate me you better do it quickly," she said with a smile

A thousands of question swarmed in Robin's head but he decided with a basic one, the "Who are you?"

"I'm MickieHime26, but called me Mickie," she smiled more

"Real name?" asked Robin

"Not telling you,"

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't want too,"

"Fine, who are you and what kind of sick games are you doing?"

"I'm a FanFiction authors, not a veteran one, a 'not-really-nOOb' one,"

"A FanFiction authors?" asked KidFlash, interrupting the heated conversation between 'Mickie' and Robin. Noticing the glare Robin gave him, he smile sheepishly with a quick 'sorry'

"Look, I'll explain it to you if you don't interrupt me at all," said Mickie

Robin was about to disagree but he couldn't say anything. He open his mouth once more but no sounds come out.

_"Why can I say anything?" _thought Robin

"Because I'm writing you Robin," said Mickie with a smile

"I'm a FanFiction author. We're like on of those authors who do their won novels and stuff but the characters and story we used in not ours. But the plot is," explained Mickie, taking a deep breath

"I know what all of you are thinking because, no I'm not like Meagan, I'm writing you. I'm making this story and you're just like one of those puppets I'm using, and no Robin I'm not evil"

"How do you know us?" asked Artemis

"You guys exist in my world as comic books and cartoons," answered Mickie and looked at Robin with an almost-evil smirk "But my favorite one here is Robin and I know all your and Batman's secrets"

Robin gasped and looked at Mickie with a wide pair of eyes.

"Y-you do?" he whispered

"Yes, but I'm not evil I'm not gonna to tell it to Joker or something, but man do I love Joker," she sighed a dreamy sighed "And I love you and Batman and KidFlash and SUPERBOY"

Everyone jumped when she yelled at the last part.

"M-me?" asked Superboy, pointing at himself

"YES! Don't worry about asshole Superman", everyone eyes widened even more at that comment "I can do some weird stuff to him"

"Thanks I guess?" said Superboy uncertain, Mickie looked like she's gonna come out of the computer and glomp him any second, but she didn't

"Anyway, there's thousands of Authors out there and we also review each other story. By commenting, requesting, criticizing and flaming which any of you shouldn't do because it's bad," said Mickie and sighed "I don't really control everything here, I mean you guys have your own free will but if I write something you guys will do it,

"So, we're not controlled by you completely?" asked Robin

"Nope"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Right now"

And it was true, Robin was doing it out of his own free will. He smiled and said "KidFlash let's kiss" and then gasped

KidFlash looked at him like he was crazy and the others just looking at the giggling Mickie.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help to do that," she gasped and giggle again

"So what about those memories we have?" asked Artemis

"Oh, those are fake, you guys are remembering it because of some other Author wrote it but it's not really part of your daily life or anything"

"Oh okay then"

"So, are you guys done because I have to go now"

"I guess we're done here"

"Good, 'Cause there's one think I have to do left," said Mickie and she started writing something on her keyboard

"Wait-" but Robin didn't get it finished because there were a big 'BOOM' below him and everything fade to black.

* * *

Mickie looked her writing and smile.

"Hey Shan! Do you think I should stop writing?" asked Mickie to her imaginary friend behind her

"You kidding me? That's what you should do in the first place," answered Shan and pointed at the pile of homework behind him "You're gonna do that or what?"

Mickie looked at the clock and the pile of homework and smile sheepishly

"Umm, I have plans to do?" she sad and ran out to the door

"That girl..." said Shan and looked right through the screen "What are you looking at? Scram!"

And then everything fade to black...

* * *

**So... What do you think?**

**Do you think I should stop writing for good or not?**

**Remember to review, they're my happiness and if I don't get an review I'll all thinking like this...**

**"Why should I write if nobody going to read them?"**

**SO REVIEW!**


	2. In Which Robin Gets a Kitty

**Hello Everyone!  
I was supposed to put this up yesterday, but my computer decided to hate me and I can't open up any of my internets. ;;**

**So, here it is! In Which Robin Gets a Kitty, I mean c'mon! The kid is from a circus, that's full of animal. It's not so surprising to any of us, right?**

**It did? Well, I hope I didn't make him to OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing other than the plot itself.**

**Notes:A little curse words and a little OOC in Robin's part.**

**Notes2: There will be SLASH! And I didn't mean to make Roy to be such an ass in this story.**

**ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!********ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!** **ENJOY!ENJOY!****ENJOY!ENJOY!**

******

* * *

**

**In Which Robin Gets a Kitty part.1**

**

* * *

**The first time he saw her, he knew that his heart belongs to her because of that big, green eyes and those soft, orange fur. For some reason, she reminds Robin of someone, but Robin just couldn't put his finger on it, yet. Anyway, he tried to hid it in his backpack and tried to act innocent in front of Alfred, wishing that Alfred will bought his act. And he did, with a little suspicious. Bruce was asleep in his humongous, comfy bed that could hold the Young Justice and some from the Justice League.

He was doing fine until it was time to visit the team. These were the times sometimes he wished he didn't join the team, but that thought only last for seconds. He looked at Willia, who he just named for an unknown reason, and decided to bring her to the Mount Justice. He knew he couldn't leave her here because Alfred will find her, which mean Alfred will tell Bruce, which mean he'll be grounded for who-knows-how-long and he'll have to let go of Willia. The thought sounds so repugnant, he thought he'll do something crazy. They can't take Willia away from him! Willia needs him, what would she do without her wittle, little master, Robin? Nothing! So, Robin thought, I'll just have to hide Willia even Bruce wouldn't notice her a little bit.

Being the determined 13 years old boy he is, he forgot that he has friends that somehow, always ruined his plans.

* * *

"Hey Robin!" yelled Wally

Robin turned around to see his best friend in the whole wide world other than Roy, who thinks he is so grown up he doesn't have time to play with little kids, and smile.

"Hey Kid," greeted Robin back

"Do you want to play th-" Willia decided to yawn a little in the small breast pocket in Robin's inside jacket. It's big enough to hold Willia with lots of hole so she could breathe freely. It doesn't make any lump or anything so even Batman wouldn't notice. But if Willia decided to make any noises...

"What was that?" asked Wally, looking for the sources of the yawn

"What was what?" asked Robin back, looking innocent

"The yawn that we just heard," answered Wally, who is now was frowning at him

"The yawn that _you_ heard, I didn't hear anything," said Robin

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure,"

"Really sure?"

"Absolutely, positively, completely, really sure,"

"Really?", Wally looked at him with an intense gaze that Robin didn't know he have.

"Hello Robin!" Megan decided to interrupt the conversation between Robin and Wally

_'Phew, save by the bell, or the voice of Megan',_ thought Robin

"Hello Robin," greeted Aqualad

"Hey there brat," greeted Artemis, ruffling his hair

Superboy just gave him a little smile that usually reserved for Megan and a grunt. Robin thought that all his problem was gone, until Willia decided to 'meow'-ed endlessly. The others just looked at him and he chuckled nervously.

"See! I know that I didn't dream of hearing a little yawn!" yelled Wally, now happy that he wasn't dreaming

"Well, I gotta go now, BYE!" Robin sprinted out of the living room but KidFlash was faster and stronger and he decided that he doesn't want little Robin to leave, not yet anyway.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Wally grinned and hoisted him up.

"NO!" Robin yelled so hard Wally was startled and lost his balance.

Robin, being the graceful acrobat he is, landed with grace and a soft 'thud'. He ran to the sofa and opened up his jacket.

_'Oh God, please let Willia be okay',_ thought Robin

He can't take the thought of little Willia hurt, dead even. When he opened the jacket, Willia decided to pop out her little head and 'meow'-ed. Robin could feel his heart melted when Willia looked at him with her big, green eyes. Seeing that she's not injured anywhere, Robin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved but he know that his problem was far away from being over.

"Is that a kitty?" asked Artemis, holding out her hand as if she want to pet Willia's head.

Willia hissed and tried to bite Artemis' hand. Artemis is smart, so she step back and hold her hand up in a 'I-surrender' position. Robin looked at Willia with an aghast look on his face.

"Willia! You can't do that! Bad Willia!" scolded Robin lightly, taking Willia in his arms "You cannot bite Artemis okay, she is a friend"

Artemis blushed a pretty light pink color when Robin said she's a friend, but Robin was busy scolding Willia he didn't notice.

"And this Aqualad, Megan, Wally and last but not least, Superboy," introduced Robin "And you cannot hissed or bite any of them, 'kay?"

Willia, noticing the bad thing she just did, 'meow'-ed and rub her head with Robin's right cheek. Robin giggled and kissed her little nose and said a soft "Good girl"

Robin looked at his teammates and sighed, this will be a long day.

"Guys, this is Willia. She's my kitty that I just found this evening and Batman doesn't allow pets so I can't let him see Willia," short and simple, just like everything Robin want.

"Why not?" asked Megan, always the curios one.

"Because if he found out! I'll let her go!" answered Robin, hating the possibility that it'll happen "And what will she do without me? Nothing!"

"Geez kid, she's just a kitty," said Artemis

"She's not just a kitty! She's part of the family!" Robin looked at her with the 'What-the-f***-is-wrong-with-you' face and turned his down to see Willia "Don't worry Willia, Artemis didn't mean it. She probably never have a cute little kitten like you so you don't have to listen to her"

Wally was trying hard not to laugh while Robin cooing the kitty, Willia was it? He never seen Robin like this. And he like this side of Robin so whatever to keep Robin like this, he'll do it.

"Why don't you put the kitt-"

"Willia"

"-Willia here, Superboy and Megan can;t take care of it-"

"Her"

"-Her and you can't visit her whenever you want"

"You know what Wally! That's an tremendous idea!"

"Really?" Wally was surprised by the compliment, he didn't get a lot of compliment especially from Robin himself.

"Yes! I love it! Now I can visit her all I want and Batman wont find out about her at all!", to Robin everything is looking bright

"Me founding out about what?"

What Wally would do to erase that scared look from Robin's face.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys like this story. The ending got a little sketchy because everything just doesn't feel right to me.**

**For people who are waiting for 'Why Robin is so small?' It will be published no later than tomorrow. I'm finishing the last chapter right now, so don't worry.**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	3. MeetUR1

**A/N:** So after years hibernating, I decided to wake up and do something. I hope you guys like this. This is only the first draft, there's probably like a thousands grammar mistakes, I'll like try to fix them in the future. But you guys should be happy because this is the longest one-shot, hell even my stories, I've ever made.

Page: 9 1/2 in Microsoft Word

Words: 5,086

Warning: some really horrible first time writing angst, I was reading some angsty stories and suddenly the stories got angsty and long. And really horrible grammar mistakes. I still don't have this beta'ed, and probably never seeing how lazy I am.

* * *

It was one of those days that caught you by surprise. Or those days that you thought was really weird but turns out to be the best day ever. It was a mix of between for Bruce, for when his ward, Dick, showed him a website that would be pain in the neck and also the best thing that ever happen to him.

Dick showed him the website just before leaving to Wally's house. And in five minutes he all explained what the website is, dump the computer on Bruce's lap and hug him briefly before going to Wally's house. Let's rewind a little bit…

"Here," said Dick, dumping a laptop on his lap

Bruce's right eyebrow rose to what would make Mr. Spock proud. He looked up at his son questioningly, and noticing he's dressing quite nicely. A tight dark blue jeans with some red/yellow Nike shoes; completed with a tight red v-neck showing off his wonderful abs and a trendy black sunglass. His messy dark blue hair is free of gel and Dick just let it fall on his face in a fashionable way that complimented his pale, baby face.

"First why are you dressing way too nicely?" asked Bruce "Second, what is this?"

"First, I can dress nicely if I want to," answered Dick

"Is that why you changed so quickly when Master Wally called and said that Master Roy will be there, Master Dick?" asked Alfred, appearing inside the opening elevator of the batcave

Dick blushed a few shades of red and stammered for an answer. The lines between Bruce's eyebrows increase, the sides of his mouth turned down a little and the annoyance in his eyes illustrate the usual Bat-frown. Alfred only raised his eyebrows and walked past by a still red and stammering Dick. He gave Bruce his usual black coffee and walked back to the elevator to do his 'butlery' work as Wally called it long time ago.

"Hmm," coughed Dick a little in his hands, still a little bit red

"This is a new website called ," explained Dick "It's an effective website, all you have to o is just put your personalities, hobbies, favorites, and what you like in a partner and this website will give you a list of possible partners"

Bruce makes a disagreeing sound in the back of his throat, but Dick ignored it; only to continuing his lecture.

"It's effective and real, it does not give you some weirdos and actually gives you people that's likely to have something in common with you," continued Dick "99% of the people give good rating for this website and all them found possible partners in this website, some are even married"

"And you know I'll be one of those people in that 1%, right?" said Bruce

"I don't care, now I'll have to go and see Wally," said Dick "So please at least try this website"

"Dick…" sighed Bruce "I don't need a partner"

"But you need someone to talk to," said Dick "Just say in your website that you don't want a partner and just need a friend. There are a lot of people like that in that website"

Dick gave him the full effect of the puppy eyes and the whole trembling lower lip. Bruce might be the terrifying Batman to all criminals and superheroes but even he can't say no to that puppy eyes and trembling lip.

"Fine , I'll go check this out," sighed Bruce

Dick just radiate with happiness after that, he gave Bruce a full out beaming smile that rivals the sun. It almost makes Bruce happy he's going to do this.

_Almost._

But not really, because Bruce won't be Batman that way. With a grin, Dick gave him a quick hug and ran out of the Batcave. Bruce let out a deep, long sigh and looked at the innocent website. He does not need someone to talk to! He has a lot of friends, like Alfred, Dick, Barry… Okay maybe not that much, being Batman does that to you.

With another suffering sigh, Bruce hit the huge 'sign up' button in the middle of the website.

* * *

Clark talked to a lot of people today. He knew that he'll be one of the people in that 1%. This website, is not helping him meeting his one. Louis told, no more like forced him to do this. He admitted to Louis that he was gay and luckily Louis wasn't one of those bitchy ladies, she only sighed and told him that she saw the signs. They still love each other, but just not that anymore.

Clark hated this website; it makes him look like an idiot and a desperate man. He doesn't even want a partner! So when a new name pop out on his 'possible ur1' list, he was surprised. His username looks interesting enough and it reminds him of his little crush.

**supercountrybum**: hi

**I_am_thenight**: Hello, may I ask who you are?

Ooh, thought Clark. A gentleman.

**supercountrybum**: haha, lets get to know each first before telling each other name k?

**I_am_thenight**: Oh, of course. Really sorry, I'm new to all of this.

**supercountrybum**: lol, don't worry so much, im also newbie to this website.

**I_am_thenight**: Sorry to be so forward, but you are a… guy right?

**supercountrybum**: unfortunately, yes. Why looking for a girl?

**I_am_thenight**: Oh no, I was just making sure. I just want you to know that I'm not looking a relationship right now, I just, well my son said that I need someone to talk to.

**supercountrybum**: oh, your son?

There was no reply for a while, Clark reprimand himself for being so stupidly forward, he probably scared the guy now!  
** supercountrybum**: im sorry, you don't have to answer that question :C

**I_am_thenight**: No, it's okay. You look like a nice guy so might as well tell you.

**supercountrybum**: you tell me how you got here and ill tell you my story

**I_am_thenight**: Apparently, my son thought I need more friends and showed me this website. He said I don't have to find a partner but getting someone I can talk to would be nice.

**supercountrybum**: nice son you got there, he thinks about you. I'm still having troubles with mine

**I_am_thenight**: Oh?

**supercountrybum**: well I just told my girlfriend that I was gay, fortunately she was fine with it and she forced me to go to this website.

**I_am_thenight**: And your son is yours and hers?

Wow, thought Clark, he's straight to the point.

**supercountrybum**: no, no he's not. He's actually kinda a long story. Hell I didn't even know he's alive like 8 month ago. Crap that makes me sound like a bad father doesn't it?

**I_am_thenight:** Yes it actually does, but mine is not an easy feat either, he still isn't. At least you acknowledge him as your son. I have a friend that has the same situation as you but he doesn't want his son at all.

**supercountrybum**: oh wow, I cant say anything bad about him because I was also like that before

**I_am_thenight**: What makes you change your mind? Maybe I can use it on my friend.

**supercountrybum**: I have a persistent friend that keeps making me accept him. And he wasn't nice about it because my friend is a little bit mean, but it's what makes him charming though…

**I_am_thenight**: Oh? I'm hearing a story…

**supercountrybum**: ITS NOT A CRUSH!  
**I_am_thenight**: …

**supercountrybum**: okay maybe it is a little bit

**I_am_thenight**: May I ask about him?

**supercountrybum**: hes also a wonderful father likes you. He's also handsome with awesome body and rich deep voice. Hes like a detective, knowing everything. Hes a little bit paranoid about everything. Doesn't talk a lot but if you're his friend you could see that he talks with body language. Just a little crease in his mouth could be like a thousand thing, like he's smiling, laughing out loud, mad, furious, sad, or confused and all that stuff.

**I_am_thenight**: Wow, you sure do know a lot about him.

**supercountrybum**: a little bit of a stalker

**I_am_thenight** and Clark talk some more after that, they got a little bit of an argument about the best superhero. Him, being Superman himself, thought Superman was the best superhero.** I_am_thenight**, just like his username, thought Batman was the best superhero. They talk all day to night until **I_am_thenight** wrote that he has to go and they bid each other good night. Clark ignored the same fluttering feeling he has near his little crush with **I_am_thenight.**

* * *

So, when a username called **supercountrybum** talked to him, it's a surprise that the conversation would take such a nice turns. When he asked about Dick, he was little bit hesistant, but remembering his promise to Dick he decide to tell him a little about Dick.

And when they talked about **supercountrybum**'s son and his little crush, Bruce absolutely did not feel a little jealousy creeping out on him; he noticed that it's been a long time that he has such nice and fun conversation. He knew that he should have search for his background, but it was nice not thinking about another serial killer and just be semi-normal.

Dick came home with a happy smile when he saw Bruce doing what he promises. Until it was time for patrol, Bruce talked like he never talked before.

* * *

"Bruce!" yelled Clark

"Hello Master Clark," greeted Alfred by the door

"Hello there Alfred, is Bruce here?" asked Clark

"He's in the customary area," answered Alfred "And the usual Master Clark?"

"Oh yes please," thanked Clark

Alfred gave him a small bow before going to the kitchen. Clark know where to go for he's been here for way to many times for Bruce.

"Bruce!" singsong Clark

"What do you want Clark?" yelled Bruce from the chair in front of his computer-thingies.

"I wanna tell you something!"

"Out with it!"

"But first, where's Dick?"

"Out again with Wally and Roy"

"But… Wally is in Florida with his parents?" what's supposed to be a statement turned into a question, and from the widening of Bruce's eyes, he knew that he said the wrong thing.

"Wait Bruce!" said Clark, trying to amend his wrong "Before we get into stupid conclusion, let's just wait for Dick to go home. We don't know what they're doing. It's possible for them to hang out with Wally's power."

Bruce relaxed a little bit, and Clark felt a little proud of it; being able to calm the overprotective batdaddy isn't an easy feat. Remembering what he has come here for, he told Bruce about the wonderful night yesterday.

"I met this wonderful guy!" exclaimed Clark, he did not see how Bruce's shoulder tense up slightly and how his fist clenched and unclenched.

"Really?" asked Bruce

"Yep, I met him over the internet! He's just a wonderful guy!" said Clark

"Hm- wait a guy?" Bruce abruptly looked at Clark, who is looking down and a little red.

"I didn't tell you? I'm gay." It was so quiet that Bruce almost missed it. He stared at Clark for a long time before Clark coughed.

"Do you have a problem with it?" asked Clark

"What? Oh no, just surprised," answered Bruce "But I thought you love Louis?"

"I do, I still am. Just not it a romantic way anymore," said Clark

"Oh." said Bruce, still looking with an unidentified emotion in his eyes

"Bruce?" asked Clark quietly, titling his head sideways

"So, who's the guy?" asked Bruce after long, awkward minutes

"Oh! He's wonderful! I met him in this website and we started talking and he's really polite and such gentlemen!" explained Clark in one breath, and he probably could, seeing that he's Superman after all.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Bruce

"He's a dad just like you and how we talked a little about our problems and all that," answered Clark "I also told him a little about Conner"

"You did what?" yelled Bruce

"Relax! I didn't tell him his name or anything!" Clark cowered a little bit "I just told him how I'm having little problems with him and how I accepted him!"

"Yo- you accepted him?" Bruce looked at him with wide eyes, like he does not believe it. And as much as it hurts, he has the right to.

"Kinda," he didn't want to get Bruce's hope up, he still have problems with Conner

"Oh, that's good. I guess that entire lecture did get through your thick head" said Bruce

"Hey!" cry out Clark

And they talk some more with Alfred coming giving his treats and the usual coffee for Clark. They talk, but not about the website and the guy. They talk about missions, Barry, Roy, Dick, everything else but that.

* * *

When Clark went home, Bruce log in to . He went back to what he was talking to Clark. Why did he felt a little jealousy when he talked about the mysterious guy? And why did it seem so familiar with him? All of those thoughts flew off his mind when **supercountrybum** logged in.

When Dick came home, there was a little bit of an awkward talk.

"So did you have fun?" asked Bruce, sitting on the living room with the laptop perched on his lap

Dick looked at him questioningly and just nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" asked Dick

"I just want to know," answered Bruce "Seeing a little bat told me that Wally is in vacation"

And just like that Dick froze. It would've been funny if it wasn't a serious talk.

"Just tell me Dick, you're not doing anything _sexual_ with him right?" asked Bruce

Dick went a million shade of red to a million shade of white and then back again to red.

"I- we- Roy- we does not do that!" shouted Dick "All we did was hanging out and that's it!"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That's it."

"Yes, that's it."

"Fine, you can go"

Dick, still red everywhere, went up the stairs to his bedroom; not before muttering that he has a little bit of a crush on Roy and went a full sprint back to his room.

And just like his son, Bruce froze and let his jaw drop, literally. And of course he told **supercountrybum** about it, and he laughed his ass off, as he wrote on the chatting room. And it was _almost_ worth the awkward talk with Dick to make this wonderful person laugh his ass off.

And after a few days of chatting with him, Bruce, the guy in love but in denial asks a question.

**I_am_thenight**: Would you like to meet in real life?

* * *

And Clark the idiot, falling head over heels, but also in denial answered.

**supercountrybum: **sure

* * *

"I don't wanna be here!"

"I don't care; this is a punishment for lying to me about Roy,"

"But!"

"No buts!"

And here are Dick and Bruce. Hiding in a café called "Happy Sunshine" of Metrapolis. Bruce, the paranoid he is, decided to drag poor Dick to all this mess. Forcing him to meet in the destined place where Bruce is going to meet **supercountrybum**. Of course, Dick didn't know if he should be happy or regret the fact that website showed Bruce a friend and make him a potential stalker.

"Now go, you know what to do if he's the right person, right?" asked Bruce

"If he's the right person, tell him that I'm your son and say that you're waiting for him in this café," answered Dick "Yes, yes I know. Can I just go and get this over with?"

Bruce frowned and nodded, putting on his dark, trend sunglass. He looked down and inspected himself.

"What do you think?" asked Bruce

"What do I think of what?" asked Dick

"My clothes," answered Bruce

Dick just gaped at him, c'mon! This is Bruce freaking Batman Wayne here! The flirtiest man, next to Ollie, just asked him if he looked good. For a guy he hardly knows and just met in the internet! He didn't even check this guy background! Okay now when Dick really think about it, this is so not like Bruce or Batman; oh never Batman. He noticed that Bruce is staring at him now.

"Uhhhm yeah!" laughed Dick nervously "I should go now, you know… not keeping the vic- I mean the guy waiting"

Bruce nodded and gave him his Iced White Chocolate Mocha and a brown bag with cookies made especially by Alfred.

And Dick did his waiting and by 1:00 p.m. he met one person he knew.

"Ms. Lane?" asked Dick, surprised

"Oh, hello there Richard," greeted Louis

"Hello, umm what are you doing here?" Louis turned a little annoyed at this question, at what Dick didn't know.

"I'm just here doing a favor for Clark," answered Louis

"Uncle Clark?" asked Dick

"Yup, he met this guy on the internet and now he's being really shy," answered Louis

Dick turned pale, a thousand thoughts flew on his head. The first was 'I really don't wanna be here' and the second was 'BRUCE AND UNCLE CLARK!'

"Uhhm Richard?" asked Louis "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah," answered Dick, thinking for a moment "Can I say something? I might be wrong though"

"What is it?" asked Louis and they talk. Louis' face turning pale at first and then trying hard stifling her laugh with both her hands.

"You are kidding me right?"

"Nope"

And they stared into each other's eyes, searching for their soul until they cracked up laughing. People looked at them weirdly and Dick could feel Bruce's staring into his back, but he didn't care, not with such a lovely opportunity like this.

Louis and Dick grin, a mischievous glint in their eyes before saying goodbye, and they knew what to do next. Oh no, Bruce and Clark aren't going to meet now. They'll probably avoid each other like plague if they meet now. And they couldn't have that, could they? A plan formed in Dick and Louis plan, they grin as they walk to their individual partner. Things just get interesting, haven't they?

And at the same time in different scene, both Louis and Dick walked up to the respectively partner, ignoring their questions such as 'did you see him?', 'what were you talking about with Louis?', 'tell mee!', 'Right now!'.

Both of them, Louis and Dick, only smile and shrugged innocently, well at least to others that's what it looked like. But Bruce and Clark could see the mischievous and a kind of scary glint in their eyes. Clark gulp unintentionally while Bruce's glare intensified.

Both Bruce and Clark opened their mouth but Dick and Louis interrupted.

"We were gossiping,"

"With Dick/Louis?"

"Yes, there's something you must know this instant!"

"Then tell me!"

"Did you know…"

"What?"

"That Bruce/Clark has a new boyfriend!"

Louis and Dick smirked evilly as the coffee in their respectively partner fell to the floor and watched their mouth opened in shock.

"HE HAS WHAT?"

And that it! Please review to tell me what you think! If you like it I might continue it!

* * *

Shan: Hime…!

I was just joking!

Shan: You do not tease the reviewer when they already want to kill you for being hiatus for so long!

Uhmm, you are right… I'M SO SORRY I WAS JUST JOKING PLEASE. THIS IS NOT THE END!

* * *

Clark stared at his wall in his bedroom; sitting on his bed for the whole day.

(_Bruce? Bruce? Don't, please don't)_

(_I don't want to believe it, why isn't it me?) _

* * *

Bruce stared at his food Alfred just served. Just stared and said nothing.

_(No, please no)_

_(Start over. Let me start over)_

* * *

Dick stared at Bruce. Alfred stared at the two. Louis stared at all of her missed called to Clark. Clark and Bruce could only see each other.

* * *

They met again; as Superman and Batman. Superman and Batman have no love relationship with each other; because the world wants Superman with Wonderwoman and Batman with Catwoman. And it's going to stay that way.

* * *

Louis and Dick talked at night. Ending with someone crying or almost crying and its seem not going to change for a long time.

* * *

Dick and Roy had a fight. Through their cellphone. Dick cried that night, Bruce was still not there.

* * *

Alfred told Bruce that someone's child was crying last night. Bruce only answered with silence.

* * *

Bruce and Clark don't talk anymore. Superman and Batman only talked about mission. And all is awkward for all

* * *

**I_am_thenight **and **supercountrybum **talked about their failed date; using each other for distractions.

* * *

"Stop being a pussy and talk to them," said Dick and Louis to Bruce and Clark "He miss you"

And for once they actually believe them.

But it still takes a long time for them to actually talk.

* * *

Louis yelled at Clark a lot these days. Dick only gave Bruce a look of disappointment or guilt or maybe both. Bruce doesn't know a lot these days.

* * *

Barry talked to them, Bruce and Clark, and actually said the word pussy to both of them and then he was gone in a flash.

* * *

"It's okay to be reckless once in a while," said Dick. Bruce said and did nothing.

* * *

"Hi," said Clark

Bruce looked at Clark, actually looked at him not like Batman looked at Superman, and saw the mess he's in. And he has no idea why when it's him who's suffering. The words in his throat are stuck and he settled an answer with a nod. And they went to a diner where they talked about Superboy, no Connor; the boy has a name now.

They said their order to the waitress, a pretty brunette girl who keeps looking at him with a seductive look and flirting with him. Bruce saw Clark's hand clench into a fist. He didn't know why. He kept The Question to himself. He's not going to make a mistake and accidentally threw it up. And then he remembered what Dick said. Fuck politeness, he's going to do this his way.

"How's your boyfriend?"

* * *

They don't talk anymore, though Clark

They had fights, but never like this; never a fight where Louis would yell at him or where Barry had to say the word pussy to both of them. It hurts him when the pretty brunette waitress flirted with Bruce. Didn't she know about his boyfriend? Oh what was he thinking? No knew, except a handful, trustful of people. He didn't even know Bruce swing that way.

It hurts to think that some nameless guy is with Bruce. It hurts when there's a nameless girl with Bruce too, but never this much. Why? Why does it hurt this much? Clark glared at his clenched fist. He knows the answer deep inside, but he doesn't want to admit it.

He could feel Bruce's stare at him. And when he looked up, he really see how Bruce looks like; unkept hair, sunken eyes, face even paler than ever. He looks terrible, and it hurts Clark even more to see him like this.

_(Why are you suffering when it should be me?)_

He saw the internal struggle within Bruce and saw his mouth open and closes. And he heard The Question.

"How's your boyfriend?" asked Bruce

It hurts, is this some kind of joke to him. Does he knows about his feelings and think it would be funny to play with it? It hurts, God why does he have to fall in love with him? He holds back a sob, his vision blurry through the tears.

"Clark?" asked Bruce, hesitantly

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" asked Clark

"What is?" asked Bruce again

"My feelings!" he whispered harshly

"What about your feelings? How is it a joke?" Bruce sounds and looks confused, but he doesn't care

"Asking me about my boyfriends? What's that supposed to mean?" It hurts, it hurts so much

"What so you mean 'what's that supposed to mean'?" Bruce's volume was a little bit loud now, everyone was staring at them

Bruce sighed and asked him if 'we could take this outside?' and he doesn't want any audience when he broke down, so he said yes. And now they're in an alleyway.

The silence was unbearable, he had to say something.

"Why are you playing with me?" asked Clark

"I will not say this the third time," said Bruce "How am I playing with you?

"You know how!" screamed Clark

"No, I don't know how," said Bruce calmly

"You-!"

It hurts, make it stop. Make it stop!  
"I-!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Bruce's head snapped up at this, his eyes wide and jaws open.

"Wha-?" he asked, confused and happy and sad and all those emotions in hurts him so badly, but he wanted this. He so much wanted this.

_It's okay to be reckless once in a while_

Who cares about boyfriend, who cares what the world think, who cares about what other think? Who cares, who cares, who cares, let him be selfish and reckless this time. They can beat him up for this for all he cares. He wants this; he wants this, in the past, present and future. God, let him have this and keep it. Give him another happiness that he doesn't deserve but wants. Give it to him.

He took a step forward to Clark; saw how wide his eyes are. How sad he looks and he noticed the wants in him. And he did it. He took a step and kissed him. He noticed how soft Clark's lip is. How wet his cheeks are. How his body is shaking and how he's also responding to the kiss.

Hands grab each other. Tongue wrestle for dominance. Everything suddenly became clear to him now. He could now remember how happy Dick's eyes are when he told him that Clark has a boyfriend. How Dick always has something to say but always refrain himself. How no one actually talked about Clark's 'boyfriend'. There will be no boyfriend for him, unless it is Bruce fucking Batman Wayne.

* * *

It was weird kissing the person you love and hate so much. He just can't seem to stop kissing him or crying. Was this cheating? What's Bruce's boyfriend going to say about this? This isn't fair to both of them, him and Bruce's boyfriend; even though he doesn't know him at all and he kinda hates him for being there for Bruce first when he just can't seem to gather his courage to ask Bruce out and now he knows it isn't the guy fault, it's his that he's so cowardly even though he's the steel of man.

So he pushed Bruce away and quite hard when Bruce made a grunt against the wall of brick. He didn't apologize though, not when he's this hurt and confused by what just happen. He made a move to run away, but Bruce grabs his wrist in an iron grip, he could easily push him away, but he wouldn't do that, couldn't do that and Bruce knows it. He hated the fact that this man knows all his weakness but he himself doesn't know anything about this man.

"Please Clark, let me talk to you," said Bruce sincerely

He stopped moving, letting Bruce to talk.

"I… I think Dick and Louis is playing games with us," said Bruce

Clark's eyes widened, he felt anger within himself.

"How dare you blame those two for this!" he yelled in anger

"I'm not blaming anyone! Just listen!" yelled Bruce back

"Tell me about how I'm hurting you!" he said

"Wha-?"

"Please just tell me, I can't do this anymore," sighed Bruce "It's been hurting all of us"

He thought of Louis screaming at him at night. He saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"Because you're mocking me," he whispered

"How?" asked Bruce

"You have a boyfriend and you're asking me how's my boyfriend when you know I don't have one and I have feelings for you," he started talking normally but end with a whisper

"You… you thought I have a boyfriend?" asked Bruce, he could hear the disbelief in his voice

Clark nodded.

"Why would you think so?"

"Louis told me…"

He could hear choking sounds coming off Bruce, he whipped his head off for fear that Bruce has choke on something. But it wasn't choking on something, he was laughing. And it was a beautiful music to Clark, he felt some of the weight gone from his shoulder just listening to those beautiful sound.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused and angry and just plain miserable

"No, it's just that I thought you also has a boyfriend," he said, still laughing, and it's that _tears_ in his eyes?

"Boyfriend! Who said that?" he asked, feeling ridiculous

"Dick," Bruce grinned "Use your head Clark, when did you hear Louis said I have a boyfriend and what was happening that day?"

And it all came back to me, the date with **I_am_thenight**, Dick suddenly being there and how Bruce suddenly became distant and it all fell to pieces. He looked at the grinning man, that grin was so rare he's going to cherish this memory forever, and without a second thought he grabbed the man's neck and kiss the hell out of him.

Turn out today wasn't so bad anyway.

* * *

So in the end, it was okay for all that drama. He and Clark confronted Louis and Dick. Dick was in verge of crying and Louis just said, quote to quote, "Good God, it takes you this long just to do this?", before hugging us really hard and threatened me the usual 'If you hurt him…'. I'm pretty sure that's what Dick also did to Clark, Bat style because Clark genuinely looked scared.

Everyone in the justice league congratulates us, because apparently everyone knows about this except us, number one detective my ass.

It turns out to be the kind of day that caught you by surprise but turns out to be the best day ever, and Bruce will never said this out loud, but thank God for Dick to showed him that freaking-actually-worked website.

So today, he stared at that same website and the huge words in front of him.

**DID OUR SUGGESTION GIVE YOU THE ONE YOU NEED?**

** YES NO**

And smiling happily, he clicked at '**YES**'.


End file.
